1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheelchair exercisers and more particularly pertains to a new wheelchair exercise system for allowing a wheelchair user to strengthen, rehabilitate, and develop their muscles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheelchair exercisers is known in the prior art. More specifically, wheelchair exercisers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,501 by Durham et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,179 BY Beddome et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,086 by Moore; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 277,089; U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,332 by Pettijohn; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,972by Young which are all herein incorporated by reference.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new wheelchair exercise system. The inventive device includes a wheelchair with a frame having a pair of downwardly depending front legs. A cross portion of a front yoke is mounted the front legs of the wheelchair. A front axle is rotatably mounted to a forwards extent of the front yoke which extends from the cross portion. A pair of front wheels are coupled to the front axle. A pair of foot pedals is coupled to front axle to rotate the front axle.
In these respects, the wheelchair exercise system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a wheelchair user to strengthen, rehabilitate, and develop their muscles.